interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary of Induction Interview - Rook 25
March 4th, 2037: Summary of Induction Interview - Rook 25 By: The King Alannah Boyle is a bit of a conundrum to know, and she has given me free reign to express my attempts to understand what makes her the perfect candidate as Zenlil's Tactics and Weapons Specialist. To start with, Alannah is an Ex-Irish Special Forces commander turned heavy pacifist who believes firmly in Consortium Bishops using entirely non-lethal means. This sentiment for non-lethal approaches to missions is what drew the attention of Knight 15, and is why she specifically chose Rook 25 for her crew. Alannah and her twin brother Keiran were born in Dublin, Ireland, to parents Siobhan and Alastar Boyle. At the age of eleven her parents went through a particularly brutal divorce and her mother subsequently took Keiran and moved to New York, while her father stayed in Dublin and raised Alannah on his own. Alannah never spoke to her mother again and also had no contact with Keiran for the following twenty-five years. Alastar Boyle, Alannah's father, was as good of a father as anyone could ask for. He did the best he could to support Alannah and encouraged her to be what she wanted to be, and do what she wanted to do. What any good father would do. He was a Colonel in the Irish Armed Forces and he loved his job, but at the same time secretly preferred to see his daughter do something more with her life. To stay safe, to raise a family, and to make good money with a normal job. These were the only things Alastar wanted for his daughter. The problem was that Alannah only wanted one thing: to be just like dad. She loved every minute of being the quintessential "military brat," and for six years she travelled with her father wherever his operational deployments took him. The day she turned seventeen, after months of begging, Alannah's father pulled some strings and she was allowed to begin training at the Defence Forces Training Center. Two years later she found herself assigned to a newly formed "Special Reconnaissance and Protection Group," who, along with NATO-controlled corps from other countries, were responsible for protecting Ireland and its allies. For twelve years she was an active participant in countless operations where she was forced to kill countless people - all under a banner of "Irish Security." In 2032, Alannah and her father fell out of touch after Alannah expressed her disillusionment toward what both of them had helped commit throughout the Resource Wars. Like many military officers who had fought tirelessly during that time, she was beginning to see that most of it was for nothing. The Resource Wars had a way of putting the world in its place and Alannah was no exception. However, her father argued that they were only following orders - a stance which, while true, only further infuriated his already temperamental daughter. Alannah quit the military a few months later and began working with Chard Labs Inc. to develop non-lethal weaponry for modern military use. The war was over and the world was changing. Alannah was at the forefront of those changes and was an integral part in seeing non-lethal sonic/pulse weapons taken seriously as an alternative to traditional means. It was her reputation in this regard, and her ties with Chard Labs, which originally drew the attention of Dr. David Schelter. Schelter was developing the technology behind what was to become the Consortium Energy Assault Rifle and the entire concept of the Consortium - a peacekeeping force with a founder set on utilizing non-lethal means - fascinated Alannah. They became close friends for several years before Alannah finally took the plunge and joined the Consortium in 2037. She was the second Rook to be hired onto Zenlil at the behest of both Dr. Schelter and Taryn Fisher (Knight 15). Alannah is extremely strong willed and I have found that with her you have to always be on your toes or she'll promptly chop them off. If she has something to say, she'll say it - and there's not a whole lot you can do to stop her. Knight 15 says she's looking forward to the challenge and I for one am looking forward to the results. Category:Henry Category:Alannah Boyle